<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Alcove by Lady_Kaie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28553841">Alcove</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Kaie/pseuds/Lady_Kaie'>Lady_Kaie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FFXV Ficlets [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys Kissing, Comfort, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Other, Panic Attacks, Triggers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:21:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28553841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Kaie/pseuds/Lady_Kaie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Noctis has a moment of panic and Ignis as always is there to comfort him.</p><p>Trigger warning:  Noctis having Panic Attack and Ignis helping him through it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FFXV Ficlets [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092056</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Alcove</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Practicing Ficlets!  Let's see how this goes</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Too many voices… too many people…”  He murmured rapidly while standing in the dark corner he had fled to find.  “Too many… too many…”  His eyes scrunched up tight while his chest forced itself to flex in and out, drawing air in and pushing it back as carbon dioxide.  It was a process.  A necessary process that the King had to think about and it was requiring all of his focus.  </p><p>Muscles tight all across his shuddering frame, Noctis tried not to live in the discomfort and only the hope for the near future where all will be right with the world once more.  But he just cannot get there… </p><p>Not until…</p><p>Warm breath fans across his face and the press of a solid frame presses tightly to his own, anchoring him to the moment and the feel of something familiar amongst the foreign auras that leave him feeling discombobulated.  He hates feeling this way.</p><p>Hates being out of control of his own body and emotions, but the one holding him never judges him for these outbursts.  Sure and steady, the man’s chest against his moves with unhurried motions, never once losing its even beat against the rough staccato of Noctis’ own breathing.  </p><p>“Be with me.  Here… I’m here… breathe… In… Out… Good boy… Good King… I’m proud of you.”  He murmurs into the man’s ear and Noctis nearly chokes on a sob.</p><p>“I’m…”  He tries to deny that he could ever be good when he is clearly weak, but his throat draws to a close as panic grips him once more.</p><p>“Ssshhhh… no no.  Stay with me.”  Strong fingers anchor to his arms through the thick garments his station demands, and as the pressure seeps into his nerves, the panic no longer has a place to store up.  “That’s it… Keep breathing for me.”  His lips are working against the King’s ear, tickling the little hairs and making him shudder.</p><p>That feels nice.  But it always feels nice…</p><p>He’s anchored after a few more moments of tender nuzzles and firm touches, the waves of panic no longer matter now that his captain is with him and when Noctis braves opening his eyes, he comes face to face with bright green and handsome scars.  “Iggy…”  He breathes out in a blessed prayer to his advisor, touched and horrified that he left all of those dignitaries behind to see to him.</p><p>But Ignis only smiles and kisses his King’s sweaty brow.  He will never know of the pain or the loneliness in which Noctis lived those ten years away in that crystal, nor the horror of realizing not only was he a different man entirely, but so were his friends, so when his King flees for privacy, he comes calling.</p><p>And he holds him.  Coaxes him from one moment to the next until his smaller body sags from the fatigue and his breathing returns to normal.  Then as always, he gives him that reassuring smile, wipes away the tears covering his cheeks and bestows a single solitary kiss to seal away the moment.</p><p>Noctis knows every single step of this ritual, so when Ignis bows down to brush first his soft lips across his own chapped mouth, and then begs a touch of his tongue to the parted seam, he knows its all over.  A soft moan of relief and desire filters between the two of them, the King’s fingers turning fierce upon the lapels of Ignis’ official attire and then he is stressed for entirely other reasons.</p><p>Far more pleasurable ones of course.</p><p>“Forgive me Iggy…”</p><p>“Sshh,”  Ignis tuts, putting his finger up to his King’s moist mouth before granting another quick kiss.  “None of that.”  His King never has to apologize for harboring emotions.  Ever.</p><p>“I suppose we have to go back in huh?”  Noctis reclines against the wall, thankful for the shadowed alcove a good thirty feet down the hall from the meeting room.  When he was younger, the two of them would always sneak little kisses in this very same place amongst other naughty moments…</p><p>“There’s that smile.”  Ignis had been waiting for it to bloom as his King’s mind ran away with him, before he gave in to the earlier question with a heavy shrug.  “I do suppose.  We have left Gladio alone with them and I do not think he is the one to make negotiations for this deal.”</p><p>Noctis’ eyes widened but he stayed still.  “Certainly not.”  He agreed wholeheartedly, holding his hand out to Ignis.  The advisor put his gloved hand in the King’s uncovered one and after yet another quick beat of the heart where the two shared a more meaningful kiss filled with promise, they stepped away from the alcove and headed back toward the meeting room.</p><p>As boys, stolen kisses had been a necessity for excitement and budding love…</p><p>As adults those same stolen kisses were a necessity for peace of mind and a reminder of all that they shared to this day.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>